


Full Disclosure

by alynwa



Series: April and Illya [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Full Disclosure

April and Mark were having dinner at his apartment on the Upper West Side. He had invited her when they had arrived back at New York Headquarters late Saturday night after completing an affair in Billings, Montana. They were debriefed by the CEA and by the time they had written their report, it was well after eleven. They had stopped at an Irish pub on Ninth Avenue that Mark favored and gotten food to bring home.

“Darling, you’re right about Harrigan’s; this is the best Shepherd’s Pie I have tasted in the City. I’ll definitely go back there again.”

Mark took a swig of Guinness and said, “I knew you’d like it, Luv. I wouldn’t steer you wrong.” He took a few more bites of food before he asked, “So, what do you ‘ave planned for the next few days since we’re free? I thought we could check out the exhibit at the Museum of Natural History we’d been talking about.”

April finished her meal and daintily wiped her mouth with her napkin. “Actually, Darling, Illya asked me to go with him and I said yes. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, Ducks,” he replied as he put the dishes into the sink. “You and Illya ‘ave been spending a lot of your free time together. Anything going on there that I should know about?”

“Well, yes. We’ve become lovers. We’ve been lovers for a few months now. I didn’t tell you before because we kind of wanted to keep our affair to ourselves.”

“So, Napoleon was in the dark, too?”

“Yes, at first, but he found an earring of mine at Illya’s and figured it out. Illya didn’t wish to lie to Napoleon, so he admitted we see each other.”

“I hope you know, Luv, that if he hurts you, he’ll ‘ave to answer to me. Isn’t it a bit awkward seeing another Section II?”

“So far, so good. We do have feelings for each other, but we’re not in love. Actually, Darling, it’s kind of nice to not have to explain why I can’t see him or why I have a bruise on my cheek or anything. It’s kind of bizarre that we each care more for our partners than we do each other; there’s no jealousy and I find it refreshing. We feel safe with each other; you know I would never bring a man home with me.”

Mark nodded his head. “I do understand, Luv, and I ‘ope things continue the way you want them to. Ooo, I just thought of something!”

“What is it?”

“You’re dating the partner of the CEA! Please don’t throw him over or ‘urt his feelings, if he has any because we could end up in Antarctica if Napoleon got ticked!”

April laughed and punched Mark’s arm. “What are you worried about? Napoleon wouldn’t send _you!_ ”

“No, he wouldn’t, but I’m your partner and I would feel obligated to be by your side. You make sure your relationship with ‘im keeps working, for my sake!”

“Fine, Darling. Mind if I stay the night?”

“You sure your boyfriend won’t mind you sleeping in my bed with me?” he teased with a wicked grin on his face.

“I’m tired; don’t make me hurt you,” she gave right back, “I don’t care if Illya sleeps with _his_ partner.”

“Point taken. Let’s call it a night.”

 


End file.
